Em Vão Tenho Lutado
by K L Godevi
Summary: Uma amostra das lutas internar do Sr. Darcy depois do casamento.


Em Vão Tenho Lutado...

Eu sou um lutador. Durante toda a vida eu tenho lutado. Em minha infância eu lutava para ser um herdeiro digno, lutava para ser um filho carinhoso para minha mãe, lutava para meu pai sentir orgulho de mim, e quando Georgiana nasceu, eu lutava para ser o melhor irmão mais velho que uma criança poderia ter. E eu consegui vencer cada uma das minhas lutas infantis.

Em minha adolescência minhas lutas continuaram. Eu lutei para superar a tristeza e melancolia depois da morte da minha mãe. Lutei para consolar minha pequena irmã o melhor que poderia. E lutei para conseguir um pouco da atenção que meu pai despejava em George Wickham porque olhar para mim lembrava demais de sua falecida esposa. Eu saí vencedor em cada uma das minhas lutas.

Em minha juventude, as lutas ficaram mais difíceis. Meu pai sucumbiu à sua longa tristeza e se juntou à minha mãe, e eu tive que lutar para assumir Pemberley e Georgiana com a mesma competência de meu pai. Eu precisei lutar para guiar uma irmã adolescente em seus estudos femininos que eu pouco entendia. Eu lutei para resistir à todas as tentações que a sociedade me oferecia de bandeja. Eu lutei para salvar minha irmã das garras de George Wickham. Lutei contra os avanços de minha tia Catherine e suas exigências para me casar com minha prima Anne. Eu lutei para ser um cavalheiro em cada um dos sentidos dessa palavra. E em cada uma dessas lutas, eu triunfei.

Eu não conhecia a derrota e o fracasso. Eu era o senhor do meu destino, justo, superior, honrado, sempre correto, sempre útil e prestativo para todos ao meu redor... até ela entrar em minha vida naquela fatídica assembleia de uma cidade sem nenhuma importância. Eu nunca lutei tanto durante toda a minha existência para vencer e superar tudo o que eu sentia por ela, mas ela me ensinou o que era a derrota e o fracasso, e junto com isso, me ensinou a humildade, a gentileza e tantas outras coisas, que eu sei que serei seu eterno aprendiz.

Depois de aceitar a derrota e me regozijar com meu fracasso, eu me declarei apenas para ser rejeitado... e foi aí que outro tipo de luta começou. Uma luta para sobreviver ao pensamento de que ela não existiria em meu futuro. Outra derrota, mas uma deliciosa derrota. Meses de agonia e me foi concedido o maior desejo do meu coração. Ela. Eu pensei que meus dias de luta tinham acabado, só para descobrir o quanto eu era ingênuo por ter esse pensamento. Minhas lutas tinham apenas começado sobre os sentimentos que eu nutro por ela.

Eu a amo. Meu amor por ela é forte, constante e eterno. Entretanto, quando esse amor foi correspondido, outros sentimentos foram despertados. E esses sentimentos não são tão bonitos. Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensam, eu não sou perfeito.

Tudo começou durante nosso noivado. Finalmente... finalmente Elizabeth Bennet sentia o mesmo por mim. Finalmente ela aceitou ser minha esposa até que a morte nos separe, e secretamente eu desejo que nem mesmo a morte fique entre nós. Um homem pode ter suas crenças. Então, iniciou os intermináveis eventos que faziam parte de um noivado. Chá na casa de todas as pessoas que conheciam as irmãs Bennet. Bailes, jantares, jogos de cartas... Argh! Todos querendo a atenção da futura Sra. Darcy quando eu queria que suas atenções fossem apenas para mim. Exclusivamente para mim. Mas não poderia ser, então, eu tive que compartilhá-la esperando que depois do casamento, ela seria apenas minha. Ingênuo. Muito ingênuo, de fato.

Depois do casamento, fiz questão de leva-la para Pemberley e me trancar com ela em nossos quartos o maior período de tempo possível. Deus, aquilo foi o paraíso. Os sorrisos de Elizabeth eram apenas para mim. Os olhares, as provocações a impertinência... tudo meu e apenas meu. Eu sou um monstro egoísta e eu nem me importava com isso. Então, depois de duas semanas consumidos pelo amor e paixão que sentimos um pelo outro, a vida real se colocou entre nós. Eu precisava atender negócios e a Sra. Darcy precisava assumir seus novos deveres, assim, eu me vi compartilhando os sorrisos de Elizabeth com todos os funcionários da minha propriedade, e para piorar, as maneiras da minha esposa são tão abertas, gentis e envolventes que todos, eu digo todos, funcionários, inquilinos, vizinhos e os moradores de Lambton praticamente orbitam ao redor dela. Eu não posso reclamar, ela simplesmente ilumina o lugar onde ela entra. Ela iluminou minha vida e minha alma, seria ingênuo pensar que eu seria o único atingido pela existência fascinante e completamente deliciosa de Elizabeth. E ingênuo eu continuei sendo, mas as noites pertenciam apenas a mim, e eu me acalmava com isso... até Georgiana voltar para casa.

Eu amo minha irmã. Amo muito. Mas o mostro dentro de mim se irritava em ter que dividir minha Elizabeth com minha própria irmã. Elizabeth atraía Georgiana com sua áurea doce e carismática. Eu amava assisti-las juntas enquanto tocavam piano, passeavam no jardim ou apenas conversavam e riam... até que eu percebi meu tempo a sós com minha esposa diminuindo e o tempo de Georgiana com sua nova irmã aumentando. Mas Georgiana é minha irmã e eu entendia a necessidade dela por Elizabeth. Ela foi sozinha por tanto tempo que eu simplesmente não conseguia me colocar entre elas e exigir a atenção de minha esposa somente para mim. Colocando de lado aqueles sentimentos feios, me esforcei a aproveitar as maravilhosas noites com minha esposa apaixonada. Tudo ficaria bem e eu me acostumaria com isso... Ingênuo. Muito, muito ingênuo. Londres aconteceu. A sociedade odiosa de Londres aconteceu. O resto da minha família aconteceu.

Eu entro na casa de meus tios Matlock e acho completamente injusto quando eles cercam Elizabeth querendo a atenção exclusiva dela que deveria ser minha. Acho injusto porque eu tive que escutar durante todo o meu noivado o quanto eu estava sendo tolo em me ligar com uma menina sem conexão e fortuna que não significava nada para o mundo. Eu sei, eu sei que eu deveria estar feliz que eles a amam mais do que me amam agora. E eu deveria saber que seria assim. Uma única reunião com Elizabeth e eles já estavam nas mãos dela. Naquelas pequenas e adoráveis mãos que eu conhecia tão bem. Totalmente cativados e encantados. O Conde, sempre tão severo e exigente, ri com ela e eu sou obrigado a compartilhar a risada de Elizabeth que deveria ser apenas para mim. Eu sou obrigado a assistir ao meu primo, o Visconde, que foi o maior crítico do meu casamento, entrar na casa, e ignorando todos os outros, correr para ela, beijar sua mão e falar algo que faz Elizabeth gargalhar. Eu deveria ser o único a causar as gargalhadas dela, mas sou obrigado a ficar calado. A Viscondessa, que jurou nunca reconhecer Elizabeth, que deveria ficar ofendida com a alegria que o marido dela sente ao lado da minha mulher, a abraça e a beija no rosto, rindo de algo impertinente que Elizabeth falou. As impertinências da minha mulher deveriam ser apenas para mim, mas eu era obrigado a compartilhar com outras pessoas.

Então, o pior de todos aparece. Richard Fitzwilliam. Pensando bem, eu já deveria saber que eu sentiria esses sentimentos feios quando me lembro de Kent e do que eu sentia ao assistir Richard conversar com minha Elizabeth com a facilidade que eu nunca teria. Mas agora era milhares de vezes pior. Naquela época, eu não poderia esperar e nem exigir nada. Agora, Elizabeth é minha. E eu sinto meu peito doer cada vez que Elizabeth arqueia aquela linda sobrancelha enquanto provoca Richard. Eu deveria ser o único alvo de suas provocações, mas eu tenho que assistir calado Richard colocar a linda mão de Elizabeth na dobra de seu braço, leva-la até o piano como fez em Rosings Park quase dois anos atrás e pedir com todo o charme que eu nunca terei que ela toque uma canção para ele. Para ele. Como eu posso suportar isso? As músicas tão maravilhosamente tocadas pela minha esposa deveriam ser para mim. Apenas para mim. Sua voz de veludo deveria ser apenas para meus ouvidos. Mas eu luto para suportar com todas as minhas forças e compartilho mais esse aspecto que eu amo dela com outras pessoas. É uma terrível batalha.

A temporada de Londres é um pesadelo absoluto. Por mais que eu queira matar Richard por todas as atenções que ele derrama em Elizabeth, eu reconheço que preciso agradecê-lo por evitar que eu mate mais de um sujeito dentro do meu clube. Nos primeiros dias em que eu me forcei a aparecer para permitir que minha Elizabeth recebesse a visita de todas as mulheres insuportáveis que já tentaram ser a Sra. Darcy e nunca tiveram chance, os homens insuportáveis me cercaram querendo saber porque eu me sujeitei a casar com 'aquela mulher sem nenhum pedigree.' Eles especulavam todo o tipo de situação, e a teoria mais comum era que eu fui comprometido e obrigado a me casar. Se apenas eles soubessem o quanto eu cogitei comprometê-la como se eu fosse uma das debutantes desesperadas da sociedade, eles ficariam chocados. Richard segura meu braço para me lembrar de ter paciência e meu corpo dói de tensão quando um deles sugere que se eu estivesse com tanto tesão por ela, eu poderia oferecer uma posição de amante e me casar com alguém com status igual ao meu. Como se eu cogitaria desrespeitar minha Elizabeth dessa forma. Ela nasceu para ser venerada, e não tratada abismalmente como eles aconselhavam. Infelizmente, depois do baile oferecido pela Condessa de Matlock, a maioria deles tinham ideias próprias sobre ela.

Eu fui obrigado a assistir calado enquanto ela encantava cada uma das pessoas da sociedade de Londres que pretendiam desdenhá-la. De cidadãos comuns a duques. Cada um deles se esforçando para ser alvo de uma de suas brincadeiras, para ser destinatário de um de seus sorrisos ou simplesmente de um olhar. Brincadeiras, sorrisos e olhares que deveriam ser somente para mim. Mas eu suportei com minha máscara de indiferença que eu pensei que nunca precisaria usar novamente. Ingênuo.

Do outro lado do salão eu estou em luta. Novamente. Em luta para controlar a vontade de jogar Elizabeth por cima do meu ombro, arrastá-la para nosso quarto e trancá-la para sempre. Somente para mim. Eu a vejo andar com aquela elegância natural, aquele sorriso despretensioso em direção a mesa de refrescos. Os olhos a seguindo são facadas em meu coração e eu preciso recitar mentalmente que ela é minha como se fosse um mantra. Eu estou me acalmando quando a risada de Elizabeth chega a mim como uma brisa fresca em um dia de verão. Imediatamente meus olhos a procuram e o monstro se debate quando a vê conversando com o segundo filho de um duque. Os olhos dele vidrados nos olhos verdes, grandes e expressivos de Elizabeth. Olhos que pertencem a mim. Eu não a culpo. Ela está sendo apenas ela mesma. A mesma mulher vivaz por quem eu me apaixonei. E ela não está fazendo nada de errado.

As pessoas percebem que meu rosto severo e amargo continua como se eu nunca tivesse encontrado a felicidade na vida, da mesma forma ou até pior do que antes do casamento, e tiram conclusões completamente erradas. Eles começam a especular que eu realmente fui obrigado a me casar e que estou descontente com minha esposa. Algumas mulheres da alta sociedade que não tem o mínimo de respeito pelo decoro ou seus maridos se oferecem para mim, dizendo que podem aliviar meu descontentamento. Se elas soubessem que eu estou descontente com os maridos delas que babam atrás de minha Elizabeth como se ela fosse o pedaço de carne mais suculento depois de dias de jejum... eu as ignoro como sempre fiz. Mas então, a realização me atinge como um raio maligno. Se elas acreditam nisso e se oferecem para mim, o que impediria um dos odiosos cavalheiros presentes acreditar no mesmo e se oferecer para minha esposa? Imediatamente eu procuro minha Elizabeth e percebo que ela está pálida enquanto dança com o Conde de Essex, e eu soube no mesmo instante que ela estava sendo alvo de uma proposta indecente. Minha fúria só é contida pelos braços fortes de meus dois primos. Eles também percebem, ou provavelmente escutaram algum comentário e sabiam que eu faria algo estúpido. Eu sou obrigado a esperar que a dança acabe para proteger minha mulher de qualquer outro biltre que tente se aproximar dela. Deus, é uma luta que eu não conseguiria vencer sozinho. Eu só queria mostrar para todos eles que ela é minha e apenas minha, mas as malditas regras sociais me obrigam a manter uma distância ridícula dela. E para piorar, meu autocontrole se foi e eu me comporto como um selvagem.

Ando como uma flecha no alvo em direção a Elizabeth, seguro o braço dela e me inclino para dizer em seu ouvido que está na hora de ir para casa. Ela apenas concorda com um aceno de cabeça e me olha com curiosidade. Eu sei que meu rosto é de um homem insano, mas minha esposa não sente medo. Eu posso ver naquela imensidão de jade que ela percebe não raiva, mas necessidade por ela. Nós chegamos em casa e, ainda a segurando pelo braço, eu a guio diretamente para nosso quarto. Eu quero marca-la como minha, como eu nunca quis antes na vida. Eu não penso, eu apenas me entrego aos mais básicos e selvagens comportamentos animalescos. O lindo vestido de baile e todas as peças de roupas que me separam do corpo nu de Elizabeth são rasgados e jogados sem cuidado pelo chão. Eles não valem mais nada e na minha névoa de luxúria faço uma nota mental de repô-los posteriormente. Eu nem sei como me livro das minhas próprias roupas, eu só me dou conta de algum senso de realidade quando estou dentro dela, em pé, pressionando as costas dela contra uma porta. As pernas dela estão enroladas em minha cintura e eu sei que é o lugar que deveriam estar sempre. Eu seguro o queixo de Elizabeth e a obrigo olhar para mim nos olhos enquanto exijo que ela diga que é minha, que pertence a mim e nenhum outro. E ela me obedece. Minha Elizabeth, impertinente, vivaz e independente me obedece. Eu sei o quanto custa para ela dizer aquelas palavras, mas ela me ama e se entrega. Eu morri e estou no paraíso e mais alguns impulsos eu grito que também sou dela. Aquela noite me torturou demais e eu não suporto compartilhá-la com mais ninguém e por isso, ainda não estou nem perto de terminar.

Ainda com ela nos braços, eu a jogo na cama e começo a marca-la novamente, dessa vez com as mãos e a boca. Começando pelos pequenos e adoráveis pés que me desfazem desde a primeira vez que eu os vi descalços. Beijo cada um dos dedos, alternando com pequenas mordidas, e cada suspiro que eu escuto de sua boca sedutora alimenta o monstro que deseja marca-la. Eu subo pelas pernas dela, acariciando, apertando, beijando, mordendo e chupando cada pedaço. Ela se contorce e o monstro sorri. Eu a viro com a barriga para baixo e refaço, passo a passo, o caminho que tinha feito antes. Quando chego ao seu traseiro redondo, não resisto e a mordo novamente. Ela ofega, mas não reclama. Eu passo meu rosto no local mordido em uma carícia e consigo ver um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela. Ela está gostando e o monstro é novamente alimentado com necessidade. Coloco as mãos de cada lado de sua cintura e a puxo para cima, a deixando de quatro. A visão é demais e eu estou dentro dela novamente. O prazer é tão grande que eu não consigo evitar meus olhos de revirarem. Os movimentos a princípio são lentos, mas se tornam mais frenéticos a cada lembrança que eu tenho da noite. Quando eu a sinto se apertar ao meu redor sinalizando seu orgasmo, é tarde demais para tentar me impedir de desabar sobre ela em um clímax intenso.

Elizabeth está ao meu lado se recuperando e vira para me olhar. Ela está ofegante e seus seios sobem e descem em cada respiração. Aquilo é minha perdição e eu estou novamente sobre ela, lambendo, sugando e mordendo seus mamilos doces e rosados, e quando ela arqueia as costas gemendo, eu não resisto e novamente me afundo nela. Voraz, insaciável, quase violento, eu estou dentro dela, ao redor dela, em todos os lugares, e naquele momento ela é meu mundo inteiro. Meu mundo, minha esposa, minha Elizabeth. A cabeceira da cama bate na parede em uma velocidade impressionante e o barulho é ensurdecedor. Eu olho para o rosto dela e está corado e seus olhos estão escuros e vidrados. Seus lábios gordos e suculentos estão entreabertos e eu simplesmente preciso morde-los. Eles são macios e doces entre meus dentes. Um pensamento desagradável se intromete na minha névoa erótica me fazendo feroz ao imaginar que outro homem sentiu vontade de mordê-los aquela noite e o monstro age novamente ao segurar os pulsos dela acima da cabeça exigindo novamente que ela diga que é minha, que pertence a mim. Meus olhos ficam marejados ao escutar a doce voz de Elizabeth dizendo que é minha e será minha para sempre. Eu me desfaço.

O dia está começando a clarear quando eu me acalmo o suficiente para fazer amor com ela delicadamente. Eu falo para ela o quanto eu a amo e imploro para ela nunca me deixar. Eu digo que eu não existo sem ela. Eu abro meu coração, minha alma e toda minha existência para ela. Eu sou dela. Eu pertenço a ela.

Abro meus olhos e o sol está alto no céu sinalizando um dia claro do jeito que minha Elizabeth ama. Eu adoro qualquer coisa que a faça feliz e ao mesmo tempo eu queria ser o único motivo de sua felicidade. Eu sou patético. Eu sinto ciúme do céu claro que ela ama. Olho para o corpo glorioso ao meu lado. Ela está de costas para mim, e sua respiração está pesada e rítmica. Eu a mantive acordada durante toda a noite. O pensamento das coisas que eu fiz com ela me atinge como uma martelada. Eu tratei a mulher da minha vida, a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo de forma rude, violenta e sem qualquer consideração. Nem mesmo as poucas vezes que eu me aliviei em uma daquelas casas que cavalheiros frequentam antes de conhecer Elizabeth eu tratei uma mulher daquela forma. É possível ver duas marcas roxas no pescoço dela. Eu me apavoro. Me levanto um pouco e vejo a impressão de meus dedos ao redor de seus pulsos. Puxo a coberta e vejo outras marcas nos seios dela, na barriga, na cintura e nas coxas. Eu me sinto um lixo. Eu não sou digno do amor dela e se eu pudesse, me espancaria. Eu estou me transformando totalmente no monstro com os sentimentos feios.

Enquanto estou me consumindo em auto aversão, os olhos que eu amo se abrem e me fitam sem perceber minhas lutas e tormentos internos. O sorriso brilhante e cativante se abre para mim e, ao contrário do que eu pensava, ela estica o braço e me puxa para ela. E eu estou perdido em seu corpo novamente, mas me sinto tão culpado que sou extremamente cuidadoso e delicado, até que ela se afasta e me olha com um semblante que eu nunca tinha visto antes e fala o que me desfaz.

"Eu quero como na noite passada." Ela sussurra timidamente.

O frio agradável que eu sinto na parte baixa de meu abdome é uma novidade. Minhas pernas ficam fracas e eu fecho meus olhos com força porque aquilo poderia acabar muito mais rápido do que qualquer um de nós queria.

"Eu não quero te machucar. Eu nunca quis te machucar." Eu protesto fracamente.

"Eu quero que você me possua, Fitzwilliam, como eu possuo você."

Suas piscinas de jade estão vidradas em paixão e eu não quero nada mais do que mergulhar nela de novo e de novo. Ela sabe que me possui. Ela quer ser minha. Minha. Eu me entrego a ela, eu a tomo, e assim ficamos toda a manhã. Sinto alívio que não a assustei, que ela continua me amando mesmo depois de ver o monstro nos olhos, e principalmente, que ela ama esse meu lado. Eu penso que agora eu não preciso lutar para conter o monstro em alguns momentos específicos, eu conseguirei viver mais facilmente com os sentimentos feios que Elizabeth despertou em mim. Ingênuo. Muito ingênuo.

Depois de mais um mês dividindo quase tudo o que eu amo de Elizabeth com meus funcionários, minha família e a abominável sociedade de Londres, eu estou no meu limite novamente. Elizabeth continua sendo a mais encantadora de todas as mulheres e parece não perceber as batalhas que eu travo em minha mente. Eu imagino milhares de vezes mostrar para todas as pessoas da Inglaterra que ela é minha, mas o maldito decoro me proíbe. A mão dela na dobra do meu braço ou minha mão na parte baixa de suas costas não são o suficiente, mas é tudo o que eu posso fazer.

Sexta-feira à noite estamos no teatro. Elizabeth está com um vestido novo, da mesma cor sedutora do vinho que ela está tomando, e eu sinto ciúme do copo que toca os lábios dela em público quando eu não posso fazer o mesmo. Patético. Meus olhos simplesmente não conseguem se desviar do decote generoso desse novo estilo francês que a modista insistiu que ficaria bem nos atributos da minha esposa. Eu tenho que admitir que ela estava certa, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar de todos os homens admirando o que é meu.

Mulheres conversam com ela e ela sorri, até mesmo as odiosas damas da sociedade que odeiam o fato de que exista uma Sra. Darcy não resistem ao encanto dela, mesmo que se esforçam a alfinetá-la em cada oportunidade. Eu as odeio. Mas os homens... os homens são os piores. Eles aproveitam cada oportunidade de conseguir segundos da atenção dela e seus olhos naquele decote generoso não me colocam mais em luta, me colocam em guerra. Eu quero arrancar os olhos deles com as próprias mãos.

Com meu controle no limite, eu me apresso a guiar Elizabeth para nosso camarote privado. Como eu não avisei ninguém que estaríamos lá naquela noite, eu quero tentar aproveitar o espaço inteiro apenas nós dois, sem família e amigos para atrapalhar. Provavelmente meus tios e primos comparecerão e se eles perceberem que estamos aqui, eles vão se convidar ou nos convidar a dividir o box, e eu quero Elizabeth exclusivamente para mim essa noite.

Ela nunca assistiu uma performance de 'A Megera Domada' e está quase vibrando de entusiasmo. É sua história preferida. Uma Elizabeth animada daquela forma me excita e deveria ser apenas para meus olhos. Tudo nela brilha, sua pele, seus cabelos e seus sorrisos, e sendo o ser egoísta que eu sou, quero tudo para mim.

Durante a performance, a risada refrescante de Elizabeth se destaca, o que atrai os olhos de cobiça e inveja. Eu não prestei atenção em nem um único minuto da peça, minha concentração está entre assistir a diversão de Elizabeth e tentar espantar com meu olhar mortal aqueles que querem observá-la. Somente eu deveria ter direito de assistir cada gesto dela, como eu tenho feito praticamente desde a primeira vez que a vi. Eu a desejei, eu sofri e ansiei por ela, é apenas justo que eu desfrute dos incontáveis encantos da Sra. Darcy sozinho. Mas eu me vejo novamente em luta para me conter. Para compartilhar o que é meu e meu somente.

Chega o momento do primeiro intervalo e percebo que como eu previ, minha família está em seu box e já nos viu. Homens e mulheres também estão com olhos ávidos em meu camarote, em minha Elizabeth. Eu apenas não suporto mais me abster da companhia da minha esposa em benefício de outras pessoas. Eu a amo. Eu a desejo. Ela é minha e eu quero que todos saibam que eu não estou descontente com meu casamento, que minha espoa não vai aceitar nenhuma proposta indecente porque eu atendo tudo o que ela precisa e deseja, que ela pertence a mim e eu a ela.

Respirando fundo, sem nenhum controle das minhas atitudes, desistindo novamente da minha luta, aceitando a derrota e abraçando o fracasso, eu olho para Elizabeth intensamente. "Elizabeth, em vão em tenho lutado, nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos..." E então, em frente ao teatro lotado, cujos olhos da maioria esmagadora dos frequentadores estão focados mais em meu box do que no palco, eu agarro minha esposa pela cintura e lhe dou um beijo esmagador, cheio de paixão e desejo. Um beijo longo e sensual. Lábios, língua e dentes envolvidos. Mãos agarrando, passeando livremente e sem vergonha. Eu nem mesmo me importei com o som de espanto coletivo que chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu não me importo com a censura e o choque da sociedade. Eu estou marcando minha esposa como minha em frente a todos eles como eu ansiei desde o primeiro momento que pisei em Londres com ela ao meu lado. Lentamente eu a solto, não sem antes prender o lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

"Desculpe, querida, eu perdi a luta. Eu precisava mostrar a todos eles..."

Elizabeth solta um suspiro apaixonado e seus olhos estão sonhadores. "Eu agradeço, querido. Se mais uma mulher falasse para mim que quase foi a Sra. Darcy, eu mesma teria feito algo para mostrar a elas que você é meu. Somente meu. Você me pertence, Sr. Darcy." E dessa vez, é ela quem inicia o beijo, tão apaixonado quanto o anterior.

Foi então que eu percebi que eu não era o único lutando em vão. Aaah, minha doce esposa... Ela foi feita para mim. Eu a amo. Ela é minha.


End file.
